gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Knuckles
}} Knuckles the Echidna is a friendly rival of Sonic & Knuckles. He's red and sometimes mistaken from Nipples the Enchilada & Knuckles, and sometimes called an Enchilada. All the strength he possesses is located in his fists, almost zero strength in his scrawny arms. Unless of course you are talking about Boom Knuckles & Knuckles, but they are not the same being. Personality Knuckles & Knuckles is an easily pissed off jock-type with slightly lower IQ than the rest of the gang's average IQ. He is not easily impressed and listens to no one after someone has told him something like... If someone had told him that McDonald's was handing out free cheese, he would've gone to great lengths to make sure it was true. And if he is pissed off, he goes on a blind rage, even punching his best of friends. He also may or may not have links to Tikal & Knuckles and has the hot's for Rouge & Knuckles's . Powers He can punch through almost anything using his rock-hard fists. He can dig through dirt, climb on nearly any surface and glide somehow using his dreadlocks. He can turn pink if he goes super too. It's ing beautiful. Accomplishments He is a popular newcomer choice for the Sonic Franchise, he is actually in the top 3, along with Shadow & Knuckles and Eggman & Knuckles. He managed to punch Super Sonic & Knuckles without getting hurt, which knocked the emeralds out of him, then he just ing stole the emeralds and legged it. He got buff within two weeks. He discovered that there were things inside the things. Boom Knuckles & Knuckles He's buff with tons of sports tape and has an even LOWER IQ. He skipped leg day though, ing . Also, due to his now tiny head in comparison to his body, he can't glide. And what's worse is that Climbing and digging is now limited to him. But what he can do is fly. ] His es Knuckles & Knuckles can get tons of es. The main one that strikes his fancy often is Rouge & Knuckles due to her huge and because she is a treasure hunter like him. Second is Tikal & Knuckles, a young from his tribe from years ago. Hopefully the generations apart mean their kids won't be inbred. There is this echidna he marries in the comics but she's an echidna so he's probably just dreaming or he's just really high 24/7 and having visions... Or they are statues... Or.... Something. Then there is Shade & Knuckles, an echidna from a bad game and another planet or something. Likely to be able. And she can fight for herself, so no damsel in distress . Then the Bronies that are also Sonic fans can see him paired up with AppleJack & Knuckles(and sometimes Rarity & Knuckles for some reason), Mainly because Applejack & Knuckles is a ing jerk who seems to be the physically strongest of the group and is orange which is close enough to red. And that's about it. It's like, the same amount of reasons for you to ship Jack Frost & Knuckles and Elsa & Knuckles! Sometimes he gets some action from Amy & Knuckles when she's drunk and thinks everyone is Sonic. Trivia * He's tougher than Knuckles & Knuckles. * He really likes grapes. * We have no idea what his knuckles look like. * Unlike Sonic & Knuckles, he doesn't chuckle. * He's the last of his kind in the games, with Tikal & Knuckles being from the past, Shade being from another tribe and planet or something and Archie comics just ruined everything because they didn't want him to Rouge & Knuckles. * His species is meant to lay eggs, but we have no idea if Mobian version of species that lay eggs still lay eggs. * He has a four-headed, so yes, he's a big pimp. & Knuckles Category:Wanted Newcomers Category:Sonic Characters Category:Stage Hazards/Bosses/Elements/Whatevers Category:Third Party Characters Category:Mikokiri's Category:Team Sonic Category:Project M Category:MANLY MAN Category:SEGA Category:Fat Category:Singers Category:Costumes Category:DLC Category:Rappers Category:S Category:Mii costumes Category:Best Sonic Characters Category:Assist Trophies Category:Deconfirmed